Marvel's Bleach
by mindmaster123
Summary: What happens when the Marvel Universe clash with the Bleach universe? Three Captains rebel against Soul Society. An inner Civil War splits HYDRA in four factions. On the eve of winter, Aizen and the Red Skull unite to have success in their goals, putting the lives of two worlds in danger, and starting a deadly race against time. Based on the amazing Bleach Shippuden by Evan deivant
1. PROLOGUE: BEGINNING OF THE DISASTER

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Bleach or the Marvel characters, only the OCs that might appear.

PROLOGUE: BEGINNING OF THE DISASTER, AIZEN AND THE RED SKULL UNITE

RECAP

The Soul Society has been recovering from a series of incidents that happened within a period of the last month. Sosuke Aizen,Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen defected from the Soul Society after revealing to massacring Central 46 and stealing the Hōgyoku the former-Captain Kisuke planted in Rukia's body hoping the Sōkyoku would destroy the Hōgyoku implanted within her, shortly after the Ryoka Invasion and Ichigo saving Rukia after the Incident. A few weeks later it is discovered the existence of an offshoot species of the human race known as Bounts. The Bounts invade Soul Society after using the power of the Quincy Uryu Ishida and incite rebellion of the souls living in poor areas. Various Captains took on the individual Bounts and defeat them one by one. Jin Kariya the Leader of the Bounts fuses himself with a powerful seal in order to gain the strength to destroy Soul Society, the Substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki defeats Jin Kariya ending the Bounts' threat saving the Soul Society from utter and complete destruction.

PARIS, FRANCE, 14:20

Multiple high-tech equipments and machinery were built in the huge Catacombs under the city of Paris, the men and women working in those equipments wore green and yellow uniforms with skull like helmets. The bigger area of the catacombs was turned into a throne room of some sorts, sat on the throne was man with a face that resembled a red skull, he wore a black leather trench coat, black gloves and black boots, above him was the banner of his organization, a skull with six octopus tentacles.

That man was Johann Schmidt, better known was the Red Skull, one of the leaders of the Terrorist Organization HYDRA. By his side was his bodyguard, a tall and muscular man who wore a black and white skull like mask, a black sleeveless shirt, black fingerless gloves, green camouflage pants, a brown belt with ammo bags and soldier boots, he was Brock Runlow also known as the mercenary Crossbones. "Crossbones, report our progress." The Red Skull said.

"Yes, boss. We contacted The Hand in Japan, as well as Count Nefaria Leader of the Maggia, they were more than willing to assist us, I also talked with your old acquaintance the Soviet General Aleksander Lukin, he seemed a little resistant about working with us. I gave him a deadline to think about it." Crossbones said.

Red Skull growled in annoyance. "This is barely a quarter of the military power I need. To defeat my rivals and acquire full control of HYDRA , I'll need more than that." Currently HYDRA was under a Civil War of sorts, the organization was divided in four splinter factions. One was lead by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker, as additional forces other than the HYDRA soldiers he had his bodyguard the Grim Reaper, and the support of the organization A.I.M. The other faction was lead by Baron Hemult Zemo, other than having an army of HYDRA Soldiers he also had his own group of Supervillains, the Masters of Evil. And Viper, also known as Madame HYDRA, along with having the normal HYDRA forces she had the support of her husband and Yakuza leader the Silver Samurai and the Serpent Society.

"I know, boss. But understand, it is hard to find people that are willing to assist you." Crossbones explained.

"I, see. Good thing that I asked Dr Zola to work on a sub-project, as a guarantee." Red Skull said and he got up from his throne. "Crossbones, could you please follow me?" They walked through the corridors of the catacombs until they arrived at a laboratory, there they found a man who wore an orange and purple suit with camera in the place of his head and there was a holographic image of his face in his chest, working on a giant ring like machine, that man was Dr Arnim Zola, the head scientist of HYDRA. "Dr Zola."

"Oh, Herr Schmidt, good to see you here, I was just finishing the last details." Zola said.

Crossbones raised an eyebrow in doubt. "And what is this trinket, doc?"

"This "trinket" is a trans-dimensional portal." Zola said in an annoyed tone as he kept working on the portal.

"This is an attempt to recreate the same experiment that I did during WWII. By that time I had transported creatures from the Nine Realms of Nordic Mythology to gather an army, of course it could have been a success if wasn't for the interference of Captain America and his partner Bucky Barnes."

Zola pressed a few buttons and then the portal flashed and opened a black vortex. "Herr Schmidt! The portal! It worked!"

"Good job Zola." The Red Skull said shaking Zola's hand.

Crossbones crossed his arms and he leaned forwards to the portal. "But where is this thing will take us to? Shouldn't be better to do some sort of test to see if it is safe?"

"Do you think so?" Zola said.

Crossbones shrugged. "I am not into science doc. But you can be damn sure I won't cross a portal with the danger of being split in half."

Zola activated a flying drone with a camera and he made it cross the portal, through a computer they could see what the drone was seeing. The drone had arrived at a seemingly never-ending white desert, with a multitude of dunes, littered with boulders. The sky was black like the night with a shining full moon. "What is this world?" Red Skull said.

"It is not the first time I've seen this place, I've been studying this world and its inhabitants for a long time." Zola said.

"Wait, something is near the drone." Crossbones said, pointing at the screen.

A gray-skinned slim and muscular humanoid walked towards the camera. As it came closer, more of its features were visible, the creature had a hole in its chest and its face was covered by by a white skull like mask with six eyes.

"What am I looking at?" Crossbones said.

"At the foundation of our new army." The Red Skull said. The six-eyed creature crushed the camera with its bare hands.

SOME TIME LATER

The Red Skull and Crossbones had gathered a handful of HYDRA soldiers, they were yielding special weapons made by Zola. "Now men, our mission is to go to that world and capture the creatures there." Red Skull said.

"Doc built these guns to paralyze the creatures, we don't know what is in there so stay sharp, the smallest mistake can be your last." Crossbones said.

"All soldiers move out!" Red Skull said and he crossed the portal.

"You heard the boss, move out!" Crossbones said, he and the soldiers crossed the portal, they found the Skull there, in that nightly desert place. "So boss, how are we going to find those creatures?"

"Remember, Arnim Zola has been studying this world and its inhabitants for a long time. He discovered that those creatures feed on souls." The Red Skull said and he showed to Crossbones a metal disc with a circle of blue crystal in the middle. "He gave me this to bait the creatures." He crushed the disc and then threw it at the ground, and then the disc started to expel a white smoke like energy. "The bait will stay active for only a few seconds, but it surely will attract a lot of attention, be on your guard men!"

Six tentacles burst out of the sand and grabbed one of the soldiers, then a creature that resembled an octopus with a dinosaur like head. Just like with the six-eyed creature, this one had a white skull like mask. The captured soldier panicked and tried to shot the creature but he missed all the shots and he ended up being eaten alive whole. The Red Skull rolled his eyes and then he shot the creature that fell unconscious on the ground with energy rings surrounding its body. Then more creatures appeared they all looked hungry.

The bigger monsters, were 6 stories tall, easily dwarfing the other creatures, with white masks with an elongated nose. Their bodies were covered from their head to their feet with a black covering reminiscent of a cloak. Around their neck is a row of thin white spikes. They had large, pointed feet wrapped in white bandages. "Sir, we are surrounded! They outnumber us in 22:1!" One of the soldiers said.

"22:1? These odds show a very low chance of winning." Crossbones said.

The Red Skull took the paralyzing rifle of the dead soldier and he smirked. "For them! Hail Hydra!" They started to shoot at the monsters that rushed to eat them.

MEANWHILE

Far away in another the desert, stood a large white fortress with the center being a giant dome surrounded by several smaller buildings and towers, on top of the dome were five large towers. Inside the fortress was a laboratory being oversaw by a thing tall man with shoulder length pink hair and amber eyes. He wore a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He had three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with two running to each side of his chest and one down the middle, regular pants with a slight length taken away, and white gloves, he also had white rectangular glasses that gave him a scholarly appearance. That man was Szayel Aporro Granz, the 8th Espada, and he had a displeased look as he kept watching the screen of his computers. "These humans are way more dangerous than what I would expect." Szayel leaned forwards, his eyes narrowed. "But why are they capturing the Hollows?"

"This is something I'll discover by myself." Szayel widened his eyes in surprise.

"Lord Aizen?"

WITH THE HYDRA FORCES

The bait's effect has wore off. Of the 21 soldiers sent, 15 were dead, but nonetheless, their mission was a success. The creatures have been captured in a large quantity, and now they were being transported through the portal. "Hey boss, about the big ones. How are we going to transport them? I mean they are too big for our base." Crossbones said.

"You are right, Crossbones." The Red Skull pressed a few buttons and in his rifle then he shot the five giant monsters in the head, killing them. "Problem solved. Now finish taking these creatures through the portal." He grabbed one of the monsters by the face and then threw it through the portal.

Crossbones helped the soldiers transport the creatures. The soldiers left first to assist Zola, Crossbones and the Red Skull were about to leave until the mercenary stopped walking and he looked through the corner of his eyes. "Hey, boss."

"I know." The Skull and Crossbones quickly turned and they shot at a man that had recently arrived, but in vain for the man deflected the shots with a few swings of his sword, that was a katana with a hexagon shaped guard. The man was slim and tall with swept back brown hair and brown eyes, and he wore a white coat over a black hakama.

"Interesting weaponry you have, it made you capable of capturing those Hollows. Still, to shoot me, you have quite a nerve for a mere human." The brown haired man said.

"Mere human?! Who do you think you are talking to?! I am the future ruler of mankind!" The Red Skull snarled and he aimed and shot at the brown haired man this time killing me. "So much from someone supposedly better than me." The Skull scoffed.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu." Then the man's corpse broke into the sword he was previously using, Crossbones and the Red Skull widened their eyes in shock, the later turned and tried to shoot but both his rifles ended up destroyed.

The brown-haired man disappeared and reappeared to take his sword. Crossbones tried to shoot but his rifle ended up cut in half. "What the hell, just happened? I saw you gunning him down, boss."

The Red Skull dashed towards the man and tried to punch him while evading the man sword's swings, the man tried to stab the Skull in the face, but he ended up being kicked in the head and launched towards a rock. "That is what I am trying to discover."

"It is the power of Complete Hypnosis generated by my Zanpakuto, Kyoka Suigetsu. It controls the five senses to the point that it can make the target misinterpret another person's shape, size, feel, mass, smell and sound." The man said.

"It is obvious that you are not human. Who and what are you?" The Red Skull said.

"I am Sosuke Aizen, a Shinigami and Former-Captain of the 5th Squad." The man said.

"Former-Captain? So I am talking to a military. I am Johann Schmidt, of the organization HYDRA. This is my bodyguard, Crossbones." The Red Skull said.

"HYDRA? So you must be the famous Red Skull." Aizen said.

Crossbones gulped, and Schmidt's right eye twitched as he showed a smile filled with venom. "So, I am known even in places out of Earth."

"Of course, HYDRA has quite a reputation, even in Soul Society." Aizen said.

"Soul Society, this is the place we are in?" The Red Skull said.

"No, this place we are is called Hueco Mundo, the home place of the Hollows, the creatures that you captured moments ago." Aizen said.

"It seems that we could learn a lot with each other." The Red Skull said, and he crossed his arms. "Your abilities impressed me."

"Indeed, you are far from an ordinary human." Aizen said, and then he grinned. "How about we make a deal?"

"I am listening." The Red Skull turned to Aizen.

"I would aid you in conquer Earth, and in exchange you assist me in taking over Soul Society." Aizen said.

"Very well then, help me destroy my competition for HYDRA's leadership and take over Earth and I'll help conquer whatever place you want." The Red Skull said. "As long as you stay out of my way." He gestured to the gun holster in his right hip.

"The same to you." Aizen said, the Skull chuckled and then they shook hands.

MEANWHILE

Arnim Zola and the other scientist were putting electronic collars in the Hollows, in order to control them. Until the head-scientist was distracted by Red Skull and Crossbones crossing the portal, the former having a huge smirk in his face. "Good that you are back, Herr Schmidt." Arnim said.

"I am thankful for your concern doc." Crossbones grumbled and he left the laboratory, his hands in the back of his head.

"You look happy Herr Schmidt. Did you find any new specimen for me?" Arnim said.

"Even better, Dr Zola. I found the support that I needed. Soon, HYDRA will control the world, with me as its leader."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Author's notes:** So, what did you think about it? Please, read and review. I'll talk to my friend darkmachines and see if he can help me writing this.


	2. CHAPTER 1: THE EVIL ALLIANCE ATTACKS

CHAPTER 2: THE EVIL ALLIANCE ATTACKS

HUECO MUNDO, 07:49

Hueco Mundo, a world that is an endless desert, home to the race known as Hollows. After taking over Hueco Mundo, the former Captain Sosuke Aizen built numerous pits where he would transform the Hollows into the humanoid beings known as Arrancars.

Three Arrancars stood above such a pit, watching as a Hollow covered in bandages was transformed. One of the Arrancars had short silver hair, dark eyes, and three blue marks above his left eye, he had four long arms with long fingers and no legs and he wore a white suit, he had a mask is in the shape of a beak, and leaves only the upper-left quarter of his face visible. The other resembled a teen with gray hair, his right eye was covered by a bulky helmet that resembled to the head of a Hammerhead Shark wrapped in bandages, and he wore a white and black hakama.

The third one appeared as a dark-skinned deformed human, whose stature was disproportionate to that of a normal Human, due to his long arms and stood like an ape, he had a mask that covered the top of his face, he also had two linear tatoos between this eyes and an enormous and deformed jaw and he had black hair and a dread-locked hairstyle with several ornaments and outstanding earrings at the end of these.

"Look at that Aisslinger, it seems that the transformation is almost complete." Said the big, black-haired man, as the bandages covering the Hollow started to crack.

"I can see that, Demoura." The man with silver hair said.

"I hope he is more competent than before. Do you remember how messed up he was, Aisslinger?" The gray haired teen said.

"If I remember? Di Roy, I was the one who had to patch that Grand "Loser" Fisher up." Aisslinger said.

Just as he finished saying that, the Grand Fisher Hollow has fully transformed into a large humanoid being covered in fur, with a hole in his chest and he had a mask in his face. "Ichigo...Kurosaki."

"Having fun, kids?" The three Arrancars turned around and they saw brown-haired and blue-eyed man who wore a white and black hakama and he had a half gladiator helmet.

Both Demoura and Aisslinger bowed down before the "Lord Skullak, what are you doing here, sir?" Aisslinger asked.

"I was looking for you guys, to call you back to Las Noches." Skullak answered. "Lord Aizen's new allies are moving today and he wants all Arrancars in Las Noches when he introduce them to the Espadas." Skullak said and he looked down at the Hollow pit before snorting in disdain. "Grand Fisher is lucky that Lord Aizen transformed him into an Arrancar. He isn't worth of this new power."

"Why do you say that, Lord Skullak?" Demoura said.

"You moron. It is because of Hollows like Grand Fisher that everyone thinks that all Hollows are monsters." Aisslinger answered. "He prefers to eat women and children above anyone else, now try to imagine a guy like this with an Arrancar's power."

"Oh." Demoura stupidly said.

"Duh!" Aisslinger mockingly said. "Thousands of Hollows, and I get partnered with the most stupid."

Di Roy rolled his eyes as he didn't care about that, while Skullak chuckled amused. "Hey, Skullak." Skullak turned to the young Arrancar. "What will Aizen do with Grand Fisher?"

"He'll send him along with an altered Menos Grande to Karakura Town." Skullak answered. "What he intends to do though"

MEANWHILE IN LAS NOCHES, 07:56

Inside a room, Aizen has gathered the Espada, the top ten elite Arrancars of his army, in order to introduce them to their new allies, the terrorist organization HYDRA. The first Espada to sit down was a lanky tall man with a spoon like hood. "It looks like we have guests." The lanky man said, putting his hands behind his head.

"Guests, uh? I hate guests." Said a muscular old man.

"Apparently the last HYDRA members arrived late." Said a dark-skinned man with a mohawk made of spike.

"Hydra? Like the one from the Greek mythology?" The old man said.

"No, Barragan. HYDRA is the organization that Lord Aizen talked about." Said a brown-haired male Arrancar. "Why do we need to meet them in person? I wanted to sleep." He completed with a slothful tone.

"Geez. Why do you have to always act like a lazy crap, Stark? That is why I and not you should be the 1st Espada." Barragan said.

"Stop nagging me you old man." The brown-haired man said, resting his head on the table.

Barragan angrily punched the table. "How dare you to speak to me like that, you scum?! I am Barragan Luisenbarn, the God-King of Hueco Mundo!"

"Saying that bullshit again, old man? I guess that old people speak only about useless things that happened trillions of years ago." The lanky man said aloud.

"Nnoitra, you insect! Who do you think you are to speak to me like that?! Even with you being promoted to 5th, you aren't near as powerful as me." Barragan said.

"I don't care about who you are, dickbag. And don't forget that the former 3rd was eight ranks above me and look at what happened to her." Nnoitra said.

"First of all, you attacked the former 3rd in a treacherous attack from behind, and second the former 3rd was a woman, she was weak like all the women." The dark-skinned man said.

"How women are weaker, Zommari?" Said a dark-skinned, busty, blonde woman.

"Just face it, Harribel. Women are weaker than men, the only reason you became 3rd Espada is because you adulated Lord Aizen." Zommari said.

"Repeat that again if you dare!" Harribel snarled lowly, fiercely glaring at Zommari.

"Oh my. Things are getting violent here. What do you think that is going to happen, Grimmjow?" Szayel said to a blue haired man.

"Who cares? Quit your bitching and fight already! Kill you each other so I can get one step closer to become the strongest!" Grimmjow said.

"The Espadas could kill each other until you are the only one left, and still you would never be the strongest." Said a big man with slightly tanned skin.

"How dare you talk to me like that, Yammy! You are a so weak, you are not even strong as a Menos Grande!" Grimmjow said.

"What did you say?!" Yammy roared as he got up from his seat and his sword already in hand.

"Stop with this behavior Yammy, the savage is merely trying to get on your nerves." A pale green-eyed man said.

"Yeah, go back to your seat, Yammy. You know, Ulquiorra, I always thought that Yammy was the bitch of your relationship." Grimmjow said with a grin.

"Okay, that is it!" Yammy disappeared and reappeared behind Grimmjow before grabbing him by the shoulder and throwing at a wall. "I am going to break your fucking spine in half!"

"Bring it on you fag! I can defeat all of you!" Grimmjow said, charging red energy in his palm.

Then a bullet flew in front of Grimmjow's face, almost hitting him, and catching the Espadas' attention. In front of an open door was a masked young man with jaw length brown hair, holding an assault rifle in his right black-gloved hand, his left arm was robotic with a red star in the shoulder and he wore a totally black uniform and black boots, he also had holstered pistol in each hip along with a knife holstered in his right chest. Then a gloved hand landed on the man's shoulder. "Thank you for controlling the situation, Winter Soldier." Red Skull and Aizen entered the room, followed by Gin Ichimaru, Kaname Tousen and a few other individuals. The three former-captain took their seats as the Red Skull settled himself in the room, Crossbones, the Winter Soldier and Arnim Zola near him.

The Espadas took the moment to see the other men. One of them was a tall and muscular man with blonde hair and brown eyes, he wore a yellow and brown suit with fur in the neck and he had clawed fingers, his name was the Mutant assassin Victor Creed, better known as Sabretooth, and he was as wild and savage as his namesake animal. Other man wore a black armor with yellow circuit lines on it and a blank masked helmet that totally covered his head, he was Arthur Parks also known as Living Laser. Other man wore a white and blue armor, with a cyan hood and white fur in the neck and wrists and a huge gun in his back, his name was Donald Gill even though most people knew him as the super-criminal Blizzard. In a corner of the room was a big and tall man who wore a green and silver armor, he was a former A.I.M. Agent, later-turned mercenary, his name was Boris Bullski, people knew him better as Titanium Man. The last two men were two mercenaries from the Criminal Organization Maggia, the first one was Mark Scarlloti, a green-haired muscular man who wore a silver armor and a mask that covered his face, people knew him better by his alter-ego: Whiplash; the last man was a slim, masked man who wore a silver and red suit with a gun connected to a backpack, his name was Curtis Carr also known as Chemistro.

"So, these are the members of HYDRA." Stark said and he yawned.

"Not all of them, most of them were convinced to work for me, enticed by the one thing that people praise the most: money." The Red Skull said.

"HYDRAs or not, those humans seem quite interesting." Szayel said.

"Do you think, so? They look like a bunch of shitty circus clowns to me." Nnoitra commented.

Whiplash pressed a button in his palm and he made energy whips grow from his wrists and then he wrapped them around Nnoitra's neck and then sent him crashing against a wall. "Come on. Boast again!" Whiplash said, with a thick Italian accent, as he choked Nnoitra who coughed and made chocking sounds. The others watched the scene without moving. "What did you say? I can't hear you." Sabretooth chuckled at that sentence.

"Whiplash, release him at once!" Red Skull said.

"As you wish Herr Schmidt." Whiplash released Nnoitra and then he deactivated his energy whips.

"Even though you have no superpowers, you have quite an interesting arsenal." Szayel said.

"No superpowers, your ass." Sabretooth angrily muttered to himself.

"Where did you get those weapons?" Harribel asked.

"My bosses in Maggia built my armor based on Tony Stark's Iron Man armor." Whiplash answered.

Zola coughed to attract the others' attention. "As much as I would love to participate in this meeting, I have other things to do. Do you have a place where I can instal my laboratory?"

"Laboratory? So you are a scientist." Szayel said.

"And one great scientist. Which other scientist do you know that is a specialist in genetic research and weapon development?" Zola boasted.

Sabretooth hmpfed and rolled his eyes. "I guess that we should end this meeting now and continue with our affairs." The Red Skull said, to which Aizen nodded in agreement. The Espadas raised from their seats.

"Eh. I can't believe it, Aizen became the Red Skull-faced clown's bitch."Grimmjow muttered.

The super-criminals, save Winter Soldier and Titanium Man, looked with wide-eyes at the Red Skull, as if they were scared. The Red Skull forced himself to smile as his right eye twitched. "It is Johann Schmidt, you savage primate." He said aloud.

Grimmjow stopped walking and he turned to the Red Skull before saying. "What?"

"My name is Johann Schmidt, not Red Skull." The Skull answered. "This disfigured face was the result of me using the prototype Super Soldier Serum to grow better than an ordinary human. What I am trying to say is that underestimating the others by their appearance is beyond stupid. For example, if Aizen hadn't told me that you are an elite, I would have judged you are some sort of drug-addicted rocker because of your stupid hair."

"What did you say?!" Grimmjow snarled and he charged a red Cero but Schmidt took a pistol and shoot him a blue energy bullet in Grimmjo's palm, causing the Cero being charged to explode and launch Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tried to get up, but the Red Skull walked towards him and stepped on his head. "Who is the clown, now?" The Red Skull chuckled and he put the pistol back in the holster before lifting Grimmjow by the collar, five away off the ground, before speaking to him in a hissing voice. "Now, I may be a human, but I am the last human you would want for an enemy. I hope that our interactions become friendlier, because to my allies, I promise great rewards, but to my enemies, my only promise is a terrible death." The Skull looked into Grimmjow's eyes as if he was looking into the Arrancar's very soul, he threw the blue-haired man aside, before walking away with his hands in his back.

AT SAME TIME, KARAKURA TOWN, 08:10

A good thing has finally happened to Ichigo Kurosaki, for the first time in months he could have a normal day. He entered the school, and found his friend Mizuiro. "Good morning, Ichigo." The black-haired teen said.

"Good morning." Ichigo said and he looked around. "Where is Keigo."

Mizuiro pointed to a brown-haired teen, who was leaned against a wall, watching a mini television. Ichigo and Mizuiro walked towards Keigo and they leaned to see what he was watching. It was a live report in a Hawaiian Island. _"I am Frederick Foswell, speaking from Hawaii, as some sort of giant monster emerged from a volcano!" _The camera zoomed into a giant humanoid monster made of scorching rock and lava walked out of a volcano and it breathed fire into a city.

Then a white and red jet came flying above them and from it jumped five men. One wore a red and golden high-tech armor with a blue-eyed golden mask, he was Tony Stark, also known as the superhero Iron Man. Other man had long blonde hair, a helmet with wings and a black armor with a red cape, his weapon of choice was a hammer,he was The Mighty Thor. One of the man, a young man who wore a red masked suit with two antennas grew to the creature's size, he was Dr Hank Pym, also known as the superheroes Ant-Man/Giant-Man. Another man, wore an armor similar to Iron Man's, but his armor was black and gray with more weapons a red-eyed gray mask, he was the Colonel James Rhodes, also known as the hero War Machine. The last man was blue-skinned, and he wore a white high-tech armor with a helmet similar to a Roman Soldier's, he was the alien superhero known as Captain Marvel. _"The Avengers have arrived! I can't believe it!" _Foswell said and he turned to the cameraman. _"We must cover this!"_ Both men run inside a helicopter that came the closest it could to report the situation.

Iron Man shot energy beams from his palms at the monster making the creature back a little, Giant-Man shoulder tackled the volcano monster that then backhand slapped him to the ground. Captain Marvel joined his hands and he materialized a giant cannon and then he shot a a huge energy beam, War Machine shot a volley of missiles and bullets, Thor spun his hammer at the same time he charged electricity on it and then he shot a lightning and Iron Man charged energy in the reactor in his chest and then he shot a blue energy beam. The attacks hit the monster causing it to explode into many rocks. Foswell sighed in relief. "_Thank god the Avengers had taken care of the monster." _And then he turned to the pilot. _"Get us down! With some luck I can interview..."_ And then the Avengers entered their ship and it flew away._ "Okay, never mind."_

"YES!" Keigo shouted as he punched the air, startling Ichigo and Mizuiro. "The Avengers are awesome!"

Ichigo and Mizuiro slowly took their breath. "The Avengers? They are those heroes, right?" Ichigo said.

"'Those heroes?' They are the best! They are Earth's Mightiest Heroes!" Keigo said, posing with his index finger pointing to the ceiling. He nearly face faulted after seeing Ichigo walking into the classroom, completely ignoring him whatsoever.

"You shouldn't have done that." Mizuiro said with a friendly smile.

"That bastard..." Keigo said.

"Hey man, look what the mailman gave me this morning." Mizuiro showed him a white paper envelope.

"Oh, this is the letter from Stark Industries, right?" Keigo said and then he gasped. "This means you got the job as a trainee!" Then Keigo hugged Mizuiro and spun him in the air. "Congratulations you lucky bastard! Oh, I wish I could be you. You are going to meet Tony Stark!" He said as he released Mizuiro.

"Thanks, man." Mizuiro said with a smile. "But, you know that this is a serious work, right? This means that I'll have better things to do other than acting like a fanboy near Tony Stark. Plus, there is a chance I'll never meet him or any of the Avengers."

Keigo shrugged. "Anyway, when will you start to work?"

"Today, after the school." Mizuiro said.

"It doesn't matter what you say, you are the luckiest guy alive." Keigo said. "And who knows? With some luck you might meet some superheroes, you might even end up becoming one of the female superheroes' boyfriend."

"Me? Dating one of the female Avengers? Now you are going crazy." Mizuiro said, sweat-dropping. And then he imagined himself sitting in a throne while wearing a crimson bath robe, Black Widow was sat down on his lap, Ms Marvel was kissing his left cheek while Spider-Woman kissing his right cheek, She-Hulk was hugging him from behind pressing his head against her chest, Wasp was hugging his right leg and Mockingbird was knelt in front of him with her head resting on his knee.

Keigo left the daydreaming and drooling Mizuiro and went to the classroom, finding Ichigo having a talk with Orihime, Chad and Uryu. "What the hell is that?! Why are they together?! Why is Chad with Orihime Uryu?! I noticed that there was something wrong after you came back from the Summer Vacation! You are a lot friendlier with each other than before! What happened between you? And you better tell me the truth!"

"Nothing happened between us." Ichigo said nonchalantly.

Keigo gasped in shock. "Does that mean...That you are kicking me out?!"

"Yup, something like that. So piss off to some corner." Ichigo said to Keigo that started to cry in sadness.

"I hate you all!" The brown-haired teen screamed before running away.

AT SAME TIME, KARAKURA TOWN, 08:35

Outside the school, on top of a building's roof, a man with a sniper rifle glided over the town with the weapon's scope while eating a hamburger and humming the music "Pop! Goes The Weasel", he wore a black bodysuit with white in his collarbone, a black mask that covered all his face but his mouth and his eyes with a white aim mark in his forehead, white gloves and boots and a white belt with multiple ammo pouches, he was the supervillain Bullseye, a mercenary hired by the HYDRA Leader Baron Zemo, to become part of his new version of the Masters of Evil.

"Bullseye, stop with this! Zemo gave us orders to don't kill civilians." Said a tall man muscular man far behind Bullseye, he wore a black and dark gray armor with a black red-eyed mask, a fingerless glove in his left hand, a clawed robotic arm replacing his right arm, black boots, a black hooded cape and a belt filled with ammo pouches. Very few people know the existence of the Russian mercenary known as Umbra, and even fewer people know how to contact him. Apparently Zemo was one of these few people, and after an agreement, Umbra became a member of the Masters of Evil.

"Do me a favor Russia boy, shut up and eat your Cheeseburger." Bullseye said and he sucke a sip of a chocolate milk-shake through a straw as he looked around with his sniper rifle. "Hmm, I found a high school full of teens. Can I kill some of them?"

"Again, Zemo gave orders to don't kill civilians, the ones we are supposed to kill are the Yakuza gangs under the Silver Samurai's control." Said a man with shoulder length black hair and he ate a bite of a hamburger, he wore a tall and bulky crimson suit of armor, he was holding a helmet with a visor in his left armpit. The Russian Ivan Vanko has entered Zemo's Masters of Evil to have a chance to kill the Armored Avenger Iron Man.

The last of the four villains munched on his Hamburger and stopped to look at the sandwich. That man wore a magenta and purple suit or armor with a weapon resembling a satellite dish replacing his hand, but what made him stand out of the ordinary people was his violet face and red eyes. The man, Ulysses Klaw, growled in annoyance. "Unbelievable, we are Supervillains working for HYDRA, and we are forced to eat this thrash! How did we went so low?!"

"It is Vanko's fault that we are eating this." Umbra said as he ate his Burger with his back turned to the other villains.

"I have to admit Vanko. For a cheapskate, you do have taste for Hamburgers." Bullseye said as he finished eating his burger and then threw the thrash at the sidewalk.

"Cheapskate? Did you call me cheapskate?!" Vanko wore his helmet rushed to Bullseye and grabbed him by the neck. "Call me that again if you have the guts!"

"Cheapskate!" A grinning Bullseye shouted and he shot Vanko in the helmet with the sniper rifle, stunning him. "I just made a joke and shot Vanko in the helmet, not even a single laugh? Geez, I wish Thundra or Absorbing Man were here, they at least have sense of humor."

"*Grrrrr!* I am going to tear you apart!" The Crimson Dynamo snarled, but the super-criminals stopped their fighting after hearing a loud roar.

"What the hell was that?" Klaw said.

The villains walked to the building's edge, in a street they saw a huge muscular monster with a maroon body, a hole where his heart was supposed to be and a white mask that resembled a pig's head. "What the fuck is that thing?!" Bullseye said. "Should I killed it?"

"No. For now let's just watch it." Umbra said.

"But seriously, what the fuck do you think is that thing?" Bullseye repeated. "An alien? Mutant? Maybe some sort of magical being?"

"Whatever that thing is, it is being able to blend perfectly into the crowd, people are walking around as if it didn't exist." Klaw said.

Dynamo turned his attention to something else. "Not anymore, look at that." He said, turning at a teen with spiky orange hair running towards the monster. "So, Japan is not lacking heroes." Dynamo said, crossing his arms.

"And it had to be dressed in a samurai, and complete with a giant sword. Geez, why do all Japanese behave like weird Otakus?" Bullseye said.

"Shut up you idiot, and just watch that." Umbra said. The monster jumped and then it charged red energy in its mouth and shot a red beam that the orange-haired teen deflected with his sword. The villains watched as the beam came towards them, until Crimson Dynamo stood in front of them and he absorbed the beam at the same time he analyzed it.

The boy swung his sword and he launched a blue slashing wave at the creature cutting its arm off. "*Hmm* Interesting sword. A new weapon developed by A.I.M perhaps?" Klaw said.

"Highly unlikely. I scanned that sword, there isn't a single circuit on it. It is also made of an unknown alloy. I don't know how, but that sword is having severe fluctuations of an unknown energy, that is also being expelled by the teen and the creature." Dynamo said. "It must be of magic origin."

The boy jumped and then cut the monster in half, and it disintegrated. "Whoa, where did it go?" Klaw said.

"It is...Gone." Dynamo said. "The creature's energy signature disappeared, I can't...Wait a sec..."

"Those two the orange-haired guy is talking to, I saw them inside that school I told you before." Bullseye said.

"And he is being unnoticed by everyone else." Umbra said.

"There are more those creatures around the town." Dynamo thought as he kept scanning the town's area, he mumbled and then he turned around and he started to walk around.

"Where are you going?" Klaw asked.

"I am going to report what we saw to Zemo, and then I'll bring the other Masters of Evil along with an army of HYDRA Troops. Umbra, I want you to keep an eye on this orange-haired teen, the rest keep looking for the Yakuza." Dynamo said and he flew away with flight jets in his back and feet.

A black portal appeared underneath Umbra and then he was sucked by it. Klaw hmpfed and he crossed his arms. "Who do you think you are to give me orders?!"

"Just obey him, god damn it." Bullseye said and he slapped Klaw in the back of his head.

SOME HOURS LATER, 15:45

Mizuiro left the bus, and he looked at the huge building with the world STARK in neon on top of it. He sighed and then entered the building and was amazed at the lobby. "Whoa, this is one impressive building." He said as he looked around. "Not bad at all. Geez this whole lobby is bigger than my entire house."

"Glad that you liked it Mr Kojima." Mizuiro turned and he got startled after seeing the silver metallic humanoid. It looked like some sort of robot, its most noticing characteristic was the insect like head with red eyes, two antennas and an open "mouth".

"Mr Stark, is that you?" Mizuiro said and he poked the being the head. "Nice armor you have there. It is new?"

"I am not an armor and surely I am not Mr Stark. I am an android built by Tony Stark's friend, Dr Henry Pym. Of course, Mr Stark altered my design a little, but he has nothing to do with my creation." The robot said.

"Oh, I see. So why are you here?" Mizuiro asked.

"Mr Stark requested to Dr Pym that I stood here to supervise the Japan Stark Tower and its employees." The robot answered.

"So you are like the manager." Mizuiro said.

"..." The robot stood quiet for some time before shrugging. "If you want to call me that. You must be Mizuiro Kojima, the trainee Mr Stark hired." The robot said. "Follow me. I'll show you your office."

Mizuiro widened his eyes. "I have my own office?"

"Yes, please follow me." The robot politely said and he walked into an elevator with Mizuiro following him. The robot pressed the button of the last floor and they went up.

"Isn't Mr Stark overreacting a little? Did he really need a robot manager?"

"Other than supervising the Tower, I've been in charge of build him a new mansion. He wants to know if everything is fine when he and the Avengers move in." The Robot said. "...I probably shouldn't have said that."

"Stark and the Avengers are moving in?! I have a friend who is a big fan of them. Can I bring him one of these days?" Mizuiro said.

"I see no problem with that." The robot said and it turned his head to Mizuiro with its red eyes glowing menacingly. "As soon as you keep it a secret." He snarled.

"I swear, no one will know!" Mizuiro said, moving his head in a negative way.

The robot's eyes stopped glowing. "Good, glad we straight that out." The robot said with a rather friendly tone. Then the elevator reached its destination. "Your office is right there, by the side of Mr Stark's future office."

"Thank you mister..." Mizuiro stopped speaking. "I don't know your name."

"Oh, yes. Please, forgive my lack of manners. My name is Ultron."

KUROSAKI CLINIC, 21:40

Umbra kept following the orange-haired teen until he arrived at a medic clinic. But he wasn't ready for the huge chaos inside the Kurosaki Clinic. "NOOOOOO! I can't stand this anymore!" Someone shouted inside the clinic. Umbra disappeared in a shadow portal and then through a shadow he could see, for his surprise the Mod-Soul Kon, inside a plush lion, angrily screaming at Ichigo.

"What the hell is wrong with this town?" Umbra muttered.

"I want to get out. I want to have inmate contact with females!"

"Shut up. And stop with this tantrum before Yuzu and the other come." Ichigo said.

"How do you want me to don't scream if you keep me locked?! I am going to sue you for abusing a plush animal!" Kon said. "I simply want to hang out with your body. Besides, you would be blamed for being a perv with the girls and not me."

"You bastard...You are kidding, right?" Ichigo said.

"Keep locked here wasn't a problem when Rukia was here." Kon said. "RUKIAAA! PLEASE, COME BAAAACK!"

And then Ichigo's Shinigami Badge started to glow. "This again?" Ichigo touched the badge and then he jumped out of his body, and transformed into his Shinigami form and then he took a pill out of Kon's mouth and put the Mod-Soul inside his body. "Okay, you can use my body. Take care of it until I'm back." Ichigo said to Kon. "Don't try anything stupid, okay?" Ichigo said and he flew away.

"Don't be afraid Ichigo! I'll take care of your body!" Kon said. "Dumbass." He said and he jumped out of the window.

A black portal appeared in Ichigo's room and then Umbra reached out and he took Kon's plush lion body and narrowed his eyes. "Now. Which one of them should I follow?"

Ichigo jumped into a roof and then he easily sliced a Hollow in half. "Well, that was easy. I might just get back home." He then heard a laugh and quickly turned to block an attack from a blonde young man. "Wait a sec. Shinji?!" A shocked Ichigo said, having recognized his new classmate, Shinji Hirako. "Is that...A Zanpakuto?! Who are you?!"

Shinji merely put his index finger in his lips and he made a hushing sound, all the while grinning. "No need to be so noisy, Ichigo Kurosaki. With all this Reiatsu, you shouldn't attract too much attention, otherwise it'll resonate to the entire world, and you'll be discovered."

"Discovered? By who?!" Ichigo demanded to know.

"By who? You don't know? Idiot." Shinji said.

MEANWHILE, 21:43

Kon was walking, with Ichigo's body, but he felt a shiver and then stopped. "Uh? What was that? For a moment I thought someone was spying on me." Inside a shadow, Umbra crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. And then, Kon started to run. "I need to enjoy this temporary freedom while I can! But I'll commit no crime. That is a promise!"

Then a black portal appeared in the sky, and from it emerged a big and masked humanoid with his body covered in hair. "I found you, Ichigo Kurosaki!" And then he shot a blue energy beam in front of Kon.

AT SAME TIME, 21:44

Shinji turned his head after hearing multiple explosions coming from a street. "They have arrived already."

"Hirako... Who are you?!" Ichigo repeated.

"This is all your fault. Because you can't suppress your Reiatsu." Shinji said.

"Answer my question!" An impatient Ichigo said.

"Geez, you are so impatient. Very well if you want to know." Shinji said and he materialized a mask in his face. "Does this looks familiar to you?"

Ichigo widened his eyes in shock and he started to sweat cold. "A Hollow Mask?"

"Yup, that is right. A Hollow Mask and a Zanpakuto. Did you realize it?" Shinji said. "I am a Shinigami who stepped in a Hollow's domain. I am a Vizard, I am someone like you. Now come with me Ichigo. You are on the wrong side." And then they heard sounds of bullets and explosions coming from another street. "What the heck...?" Then Shinji noticed Ichigo going away. "Hey, Ichigo, come back!"

Ichigo landed on a roof, from where he could see a group of Yakuzas being slaughtered by a group of soldiers in green and yellow uniforms and skull like helmets. What shocked Ichigo the most was a man wearing a bulky crimson armor with a helmet with a visor, and his hands transformed in machine guns. With him was a masked man wearing a black suit with white aim circles in his forehead and collarbone and white gloves and boots, he was using an assault rifle. Two Yakuzas were crushed when a bald and muscular man wearing a white sleeveless t-shirt, blue jeans and black shoes threw them a chained iron ball. The man then touched a gun on the ground and his whole body transformed into metal.

"Wait, that guy with the robot armor and that guy with the iron ball. Keigo showed me a newspaper article about them." Ichigo thought. "Which was their name? I forgot!"

Bullseye wrapped an arm around a female Yakuza's neck and used him as bullet shield before shooting down the men who attacked him and then broke the woman's neck. Creel ran and he made a car fly towards three Yakuzas with a kick. "Hey, Vanko. Above that house." The bald man whispered.

"I know Absorbing Man. I've noticed him the moment he appeared." The Crimson Dynamo responded as he reloaded the magazines in his arms.

Bullseye looked up the house and he saw Ichigo. 'It is that orange-haired kid. But where is Umbra?"

"I don't know, for now let's just continue with our task." Dynamo said and he continued to shoot at the Yakuza gang.

MEANWHILE, 21:50

Kon kept running with the transformed Grand Fisher pursuing him. "Wa-wa-wait! Let's avoid fighting in the middle of the town, okay?" Kon frantically said.

"Why do you keep running, Ichigo Kurosaki? Transform into your Shinigami form!" Grand Fisher roared and he lunged at Kon, who jumped away.

"Damn it! Why do these things always happen to me?!" Kon tearfully cried as he landed. "Damn it. I am done for! He doesn't believe that I am Ichigo!" Kon thought and then he looked at Grand Fisher. "But, why can I see his face out of his mask? What is wrong with this Hollow?" Kon wondered aloud when then Grand Fisher caught him.

"Enough! I was pursuing you, and waiting to fight you, but that is it!" The Grand Fisher said and he smashed Kon against the ground and he landed. If you doesn't want to transform, very well. I will crush you!" The Grand Fisher reached out to crush Kon but then someone threw a red amulet that created a barrier around Kon.

"Oh, my. That is why I told you to always carry this with you." Kon looked back shocked as Ichigo's father walked towards him. He was wearing a black hakama with a shoulder armor in his left shoulder with a shoulder cape and a sword in his left hip.

MEANWHILE, 21:52

The Masters of Evil and the HYDRA soldiers had finished killing most of the Yakuza thugs. "Okay. Let's regroup with the rest of the Masters of Evil and the HYDRA Soldiers so..." The Crimson Dynamo was saying until his whole armor started to short-circuit and he screamed in pain.

"Vanko, what is wrong with you, man?" Klaw said.

"I'm detecting a massive energy surge! Is the same energy from before, but three times the potency of a nuclear power plant!" Dynamo said.

AT SAME TIME, 21:53

"Hey, Mr Hollow. Sorry, but Ichigo isn't here." Isshin said. "I am not sure if I can replace him, but why don't you play with me?"

"Who are you?" The Grand Fisher asked.

"Oops. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Isshin Kurosaki." The man answered.

"Kurosaki? I see, so you are Ichigo's father." The Grand Fisher said.

Isshin knelt and he took the amulet. "Hey, Kon. Take this. This is an amulet I made to you myself." He said and threw the object to Kon.

"Uh? Since when I knew I am not Ichigo?" Kon asked.

"Since the beginning. Since the day when we visited my wife's grave, and you first entered Ichigo's body for the first time." Isshin responded. "If you remember, I never called you Ichigo."

"Hmm. It makes sense if the father is a Shinigami, then Ichigo inherited the powers. This will make up for that last fight." The Grand Fisher said as he remembered his fight with Ichigo. "However, Isshin. I don't care about you, I came here to kill Ichigo Kurosaki! And being his father, you must know here he is!"

"I don't know, damn it. He isn't a children anymore." Isshin answered. "And in my house everyone takes care of their own lives."

"Liar! You never let go of your daughters!" Kon said.

"Yuzu and Karin are different! They are another category! Like water and wine!" Isshin said. On top of a building, Umbra facepalmed and grumbled. "And even if you aren't interested on me, Hollow. I came here to cut you down. I would be disappointed if I end up not fighting you." Isshin completed.

The Grand Fisher grinned and then he started to laugh maniacally. "You came here to cut me down?! Just because you are a Shinigami? You don't know what you are talking about! I think that I am a mere Hollow, don't you?!" The creature boasted and then his mask broke and he transformed. He was twice the size and with horns in his shoulders and his face fully revealed. "This is my true power!" 

"He can get bigger?!" Kon said. "He is almost as big as a Menos!"

The Grand Fisher cocked an eyebrow. "Menos?! Don't compare me to those insects. I am..."

"An Arrancar, right?" Isshin said. Umbra narrowed his eyes and he crouched to keep listening to the conversation without being seeing. "A kind of Hollow that acquires Shinigami powers by breaking their masks. Isn't it?"

"Hmm. You are smarter than I thought. If that is the case..." The Grand Fisher drew his sword. "Then you know that you can't beat this blade."

"He has a Zanpakuto! And it is a big one!" Kon said.

Umbra quickly analyzed Grand Fisher's sword. "It is made of the same metal and energy, such as that Ichigo kid's sword."

"You are right, kid. Having a huge Zanpakuto means that your power is huge." The Grand Fisher explained. "So it is logical that your excuse for a Zanpakuto can't beat mine. You worm!"

"Is that so? In that case, let's do this!" Isshin said and he grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto and assumed fighting position.

"I see that been if you being a Shinigami, you have no sense of self-preservation. Prepare to die!" The Grand Fisher and Isshin rushed to attack each other, raising a cloud of dust.

"Let me teach you something. All Captain-Class Shinigami can control their Zanpakuto's size, otherwise they would be swinging swords the size of skyscrapers, just like you." Isshin explained this. "Don't judge your opponent's power by the size of their Zanpakuto." As Isshin finished saying that, a horizontal tear appeared in the Grand Fisher's body and the Arrancar fell face on the ground, bleeding profusely.

"This...Can't be...Happening..." The Arrancar mumbled before he was disintegrated.

"With a single strike...? He is monstrously strong! Is he that same stupid guy?" Kon thought.

"Did you finally achieved your revenge?" Umbra looked around and he saw another man.

"So, you finally came. Urahara." Isshin said.

"It has been some time Isshin. It seems that you didn't lose any of your power. For a moment, you got me concerned." Urahara said.

"Trying to play smart with me?" Isshin said.

"Of course. I wouldn't want to have you blaming me if I had to squeeze your Reiatsu out." Urahara said.

"You are worrying for nothing. I wouldn't blame if you had to do that." Isshin said. "Besides this is my true power."

"How it is to become a Shinigami again, after 20 years?" Urahara asked.

"A little weird." Isshin answered.

"Are you calmer?" Urahara said.

"More or less. I didn't hate that Hollow that much. If there was someone to hate in these 20 years, would be me." Isshin said. "I wasn't capable of saving my wife."

"Eh. You didn't change at all." Urahara said. "You resemble your son"

"I don't!" Isshin said.

"Of course you do!" Urahara replied.

"I said I don't! Okay?!" Isshin angrily said.

"Morons." Umbra thought, sweat-dropping.

"Okay, never mind. Speaking about your son, did you notice it?" Urahara said.

"Yes." Isshin responded.

"Just as you foresaw it. He met them, the Vizards." Urahara said.

"They are a group of former Shinigamis who acquired Hollow Powers. Where the meet or their goals are unknown." Isshin said. "The only thing we know is that they aren't allied with the Arrancar."

"But they aren't our allies, either. They hate the Shinigamis." Urahara said. "Still, if want Ichigo to become one of them..."

"Yes, they are preparing for combat. They must have noticed the sudden increase of Arrancars." Isshin said.

"So that Hollow you were fighting was an Arrancar." Urahara said.

"We know about Arrancars that transformed naturally. But the ones that are appearing look different. After decades without evolving, the Arrancars' population increased too fast. Sosuke Aizen must be involved." Isshin said. "After coming in contact with natural Pseudo-Arrancars, Aizen must be trying to create real Arrancars using the Hogyoku's power."

"If my calculations aren't wrong, it will take one year for the Hogyoku to fully evolve." Urahara explained.

"Its power isn't complete. That Arrancar wasn't perfect, their population increased but their power-level not. This mean this was an experiment to see how much an Arrancar in that level could fight, that Arrancar was a test subject." Isshin deduced. "The Hogyoku's power is immense. They'll continue with those experiments. Once a real Arrancars is achieved, they will make an army of Menos and will use it to destroy the world."

"There is more." Urahara said.

"More? How?" Isshin said.

"I traveled to Hueco Mundo and discovered that Aizen made a pact with human organization called HYDRA" Urahara said, catching Umbra's attention.

"HYDRA?" Isshin asked.

"Yes. Apparently it is a terrorist organization led by someone called Johann Schmidt." Urahara answered.

Umbra widened his eyes in shock. "The Red Skull. I've heard enough!" Umbra created a black portal and he entered it and ended up in an alley in another part of the town. Umbra pressed button in a wrist computer. "Vanko! Do you hear me?!"

"_Mr Vanko is a little dizzy. You can talk to me if you want to." _Said a male voice with a German accent, shocking Umbra.

"Baron Zemo?!" Umbra said and then he regained his cool. "Sir. I and the others made surprising discoveries. There is a lot of data in Vanko's helmet. And I got a lot of data myself. But the most important discovery is that the Red Skull has allied with with a possibly supernatural force."

"_I see." _Zemo said via radio as he took a chip from Dynamo's helmet and inserted it in a computer. _"Go back to our base and give me everything you discovered. You'll then go back to Karakura and continue to spy on whatever is happening in this place."_

"As you wish Zemo." Umbra said as he removed a chip from his wrist computer and then he materialized a black portal and disappeared into it.

LAS NOCHES, 03:36

Crossbones knocked in a door. "Come in!" Crossbones entered the room, sat near a table was the Red Skull, drinking a glass of whiskey while listening to an opera in a record player. "Come closer, Crossbones have a seat and a drink." The Skull said, shaking the bottle to make a point.

"A glass or two only. I don't have the Super Soldier healing factor." Crossbones shrugged and then he sat in front of the Red Skull and he filled a glass and started to drink of it. "Really classy music, boss. What is it?"

"It is called Die Walküre, made by Richard Wagner." The Red Skull said. "So, Crossbones, you the others had time to know this palace's inhabitants. Did the Espadas spoke anything about me?"

"Well, they have many different opinions about you." Crossbones said and he drank a swig of whiskey. "But I think that I heard a slight twinge of fear in their voices."

The Red Skull smirked. "Just as I planned, I was capable of giving a good first impression." He said, Crossbones raised an eyebrow in doubt. "Fear can be a powerful incentive, it can make others be obedient or merely respectful towards you."

"If you say so." Crossbones said. "Which will be our next step? The Grand Fisher and the Menos were useless."

"They were simply tests. Failed tests, and nothing more. Now Aizen will fully test our enemies' power, to do that he will send two Espadas." The Red Skull said and he emptied the whiskey, he then he filled his glass and Crossbones's. "And you'll be there with Winter Soldier and Titanium Man as support."

Crossbones drank the whiskey from his glass. "I suppose there will be no problem. After all, what else could happen?"

JOTUNHEIM, 12:43

One of the worlds known as Nine Realms, Jutonheim is a barren and cold planet, mostly covered in ice and snow, and its geography being bumpy and hilly. In Jotunheim only the most fierce creatures could survive. That realm's dominant race are the Frost Giants.

On top of a mountain, near a colony of ice dragons, was a entire castle built with ice. The bigger tower was the huge throne room.

Sat on the throne was young man with black hair and brown eyes, he wore a black and green long-coat with golden details in the shoulders, black t-shirt, black pants and black boots, and golden armor in his arms, Loki Laufeyson heard a high-pitched and jiggling sound. "Lord Loki. The spy fairies want to talk to you!" Said a frost giant by Loki's side, just like other members of his species, he was 9 meters tall, made ice, with red eyes and strong looking. The difference is that he had a beard made of ice, and he wore a an armor made of black iron in his forearms, ankles and chest, a brown leather vest with white fur in the borders, a black iron helmet with two horns, brown leather pants and a cape made of white fur.

"I noticed Ymir." Loki said. "Let them come in!" He screamed to the guards outside the room. Three small and totally blue fairies came flying into the room. Loki sighed of boredom. "I hope you have something important." The three float towards Loki and they whispered things in his ear. Loki widened his eyes and then he eyes and a grin started to form in his face. "What? Really? You can't be serious." Loki grabbed a bowl of water and he moved his hand above it, the water was now showing the place known as Hueco Mundo. "Oh, this is the most intriguing. A new and unknown world, filled with opportunities." He said and then he turned to the fairies. "I am in a good mood because of you. Why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Ymir cocked an eyebrow, the wide-eyed fairies flew out through a window. "Hmm. What is this?" Loki questioned as the water showed a black portal being opened. "It seems that a group is leaving...To Midgard? What could they possibly want in that ball of mud?"

OUTSKIRTS OF KARAKURA, 12:44

A black portal materialized above a woodland park and from it appeared Crossbones, Winter Soldier and Titanium Man. The three super-criminals jumped out and they landed on top of a 30 feet tall tree. Titanium Man started to hover while Crossbones and Winter Soldier sat on the strongest branches. "In case you don't know the plan, in about Ulquiorra and Yammy will appear 14 kilometers southeast from this position. Titanium Man, you'll go to their position and stay there and give support. Winter Soldier and I will stay here and give cover from here." Crossbones said as he and the Winter Soldier prepared two sniper rifles.

Bullski crossed his arms. "When will I get Tony Stark?"

"When the boss say so." Crossbones answered.

Titanium Man stood still for some seconds until he flew away and then turned invisible. "You forgot that Aizen still has some authority over us." Winder Soldier said.

"Very little authority, kid. *Hmpf* I can tell you, Aizen has no authority over me. The boss is only one who can give me orders." Crossbones said.

LATER, 12:48

Keigo leaned down against the Stark Tower with his hands in his pockets. He turned his head and saw a taxi car coming near. The car stopped in front of the car and from it, left Mizuiro and a black-haired man wearing a gray tuxedo. Mizuiro cocked an eyebrow. "Keigo? What are you doing here? I thought you were sick."

"Well, I...Uh...I didn't went to school and decided to stay here and wait for you." Keigo said.

"You did what?! Why?" Mizuiro screamed.

"Really smooth voice by the way, kid." The black-haired man mumbled, while rubbing his right ear.

"I wanted to see you work, because, come on. You are working for Tony Stark!" Keigo cheerfully said.

Then the door behind him opened and Ultron left the building and lifted him 10 centimeters off the ground by his collar. "Mr Kojima, Dr Banner. Should I call the police or remove this person, myself?"

"Aaaargh! Help! I am been attacked by a robot! Help...! Wait, did you say Doctor Banner?"

"Ultron, there is no need for any of that! Please, put him down." Mizuiro said.

"As you wish." Ultron said and he released Keigo who landed on his rear. "Doctor Banner, Mr Stark send me a note about your arrival. I suppose you would like a tour through the tower."

Keigo got up and leaned towards Mizuiro's ear. "Did the robot say same Dr Banner? You know, Dr Banner the Gamma Radiation expert." Mizuiro rolled his eyes at his friend's behavior.

Then, without an apparent reason, Ultron's eyes started to flash red and he turned his head at point in the sky, and he started to ran scanners and many tests. Mizuiro noticed that, and he raised an eyebrow. "Ultron? What is the matter?"

"I detected a severe anomalous energy surge at that direction." Ultron replied pointing at the park.

SOMEWHERE, 12:51

A circle materialized above the park, and then a white light projectile flew down, nearly hitting Titanium Man, and hit the ground, making a crater. In the crater were Ulquiorra and Yammy. "I've came here many times when I was an Adjuchas. It continues a boring place." Yammy commented. "The Reishi here is so thin I can barely breath."

"Stop complaining, Yammy. I said I could come here alone. You came here because you wanted to." Ulquiorra responded to Yammy.

"Okay. Okay. I am sorry." The taller Arrancar said as he left the crater, there was a crowd around the crater. "What those people want? They have no Reiatsu. You are annoying me." Yammy started to breath in, and started to suck out the souls of the humans.

MEANWHILE, 12:52

Keigo, Mizuiro and Banner fell to their knees and they started to breath heavier and heavier. There was a man cleaning the windows that then dropped dead on the street, and then the platform where he was dropped down as well, the three males looked up and then Keigo and Mizuiro closed their eyes and waited for the thing to crush them.

They opened their eyes when they weren't crushed, Mizuiro and Keigo looked up and saw Ultron and a tall and muscular green-skinned and black-haired man holding the platform. The green-skinned man growled and threw the platform at the street. "Ultron, take those two inside the building. I'll see what is happening at that park." The green-skinned man said and he jumped away.

Mizuiro and Keigo looked wide-eyed as he jumped as the green being jumped away at large distances. "Now, we must obey Dr Banner's command and enter the Stark Tower." Ultron said.

"Wait. What? Dr Banner?" Mizuiro questioned. "But that was the Hulk."

"You are telling that Bruce Banner is the Hulk?" Keigo said to Ultron who remained quiet without answering the question. "Ha! I told you Bruce Banner and the Incredible Hulk are the same person!"

Ultron rolled his eyes and he then lifted Keigo and Mizuiro by the collar. "I need to control my mouth." Ultron said and he entered the building with the teens.

IN THE PARK, 12:53

Yammy finished consuming the souls, all the people in the park and many other people around the town were dead. "Ugh! This is gross!" Yammy complained.

"Of course. Souls this weak never taste good." Ulquiorra said.

"What else should I do? Those morons were staring as if we were doing a show!" Yammy said.

"They can't see us. They weren't staring at you." Ulquiorra said.

"I know. But it is annoying!" Yammy snarled. "So, how many are we supposed to kill?"

"Only one. It is unnecessary to kill anyone else." Ulquiorra replied.

"Geez, with so many people around, we are supposed to kill only one?" Yammy said.

"At this moment, there are only three people on Earth that can face us." Ulquiorra explained. "The rest is thrash, it'll be easy to find this one person." He looked to a side and saw a black-haired girl wearing a karate kimono moving. "I am surprised, there is a survivor."

"What the hell happened?" The girl, Tatsuki Arisawa weakly said, she saw Yammy and Ulquiorra walking towards her. "Who are they?"

Titanium Man landed besides Tatsuki and he undid his invisible camouflage before grabbing her by the shoulder and lifting her. "It seems that she can see you two."

"You resisted my Gonzui, this means that your Soul has a big power right?" Yammy said. "Hey Ulquiorra, is she the one?"

"Moron, take a closer look." Titanium Man said. "She is dying just by you standing close. This piece of crap survived by pure luck.." Bullski rolled his eyes and then he made a drill pop out from his wrist. "I don't need to kill you. But I don't need to keep you alive, either." Titanium Man moved to drill through her head, until Chad, who had his right arm transformed, grabbed Bullski's arm and held him in place. Bullski was so surprised that he released Tatsuki, and then he was pulled away by Orihime. "What the..." Titanium Man said as he was pushed away.

"Orihime, take Tatsuki and go away!" Chad said.

"Hey Ulquiorra, is he the one?!" Yammy asked.

"You should develop your Pesquisa and take your own decisions." Ulquiorra said. "Just look at them, they are thrash."

"Oh, really?" Titanium Man said as he rubbed his wrist, and then he pressed the button of his comm-link in the side of his head. "Winter Soldier, Crossbones, it is Bullski. We are having some trouble here. Can you help us?"

"Oh no. You won't." Chad said and he charged blue energy in his right arm.

"Acknowledged." Winter Soldier said and then he and Crossbones shot and hit Chad in the back and then Titanium Man shot green energy beams from his palms at the same time Yammy punched Chad, the teen ended knocked out with his right arm nearly destroyed, and burns all over his chest.

"Chad!" Orihime ran towards Chad and knelt beside him.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. Is she thrash as well?" Yammy asked.

Titanium Man rolled his eyes. "Does this need an answer?" He said and then he reached his arm out to his back and then he pulled out a double-barreled shotgun.

Yammy tried to attack Orihime, using only his index finger. "Santen Kesshun." Orihime materialized a force field that was easily destroyed by Yammy.

"Uh? What was that?" Yammy said.

Titanium Man reached out and he created multiple holograms as if he was analyzing Orihime. "You acted so fast that I had to time to fully analyze it." Bullski scolded. Ulquiorra stood quiet.

"Soten Kisshun." Orihime materialized a force field around Chad's arm, and started to heal the wounds.

"Uh? Is she healing him? How is he alive?" Yammy said.

"How is she healing him?!" Titanium Man shouted.

"_Bullski, what is happening?" _Crossbones inquired in the radio.

"Is she really healing him? No, it is something else. Is she reversing time? Or even warping space-time. Whatever it is, it isn't a healing technique." Ulquiorra thought. "This woman is quite unique."

Orihime reached out with her hands. "Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun, I Reject." Orihime shot an orange energy projectile at Yammy and Titanium Man, but the Arrancar easily destroyed the attack by blocking with his palm.

"What was that? A fly?" Yammy said.

"Tsubaki...? This can't be..." Orihime lowly said.

"Stop whining, Mutant Freak." Titanium Man said.

"Hey, Ulquiorra. What are we gonna do with her? She does some weird stuff. Should we grab her by the arms and drag her to Lord Aizen?" Yammy said.

"No need for that." Ulquiorra answered. "Kill her."

Without saying a word, Titanium Man launched a ball of electricity from his palm at Orihime, electrocuting her and knocking her down. Titanium Man stomped on Orihime's back and aimed the shotgun at her head. He was about to shoot, but he was flew when Ichigo hit nearly hit him a sword attack. Bullski saw that his shotgun's barrels were cut off. "Hmm. A sawed-off shotgun."

"Who is this guy?" Yammy said.

"I am sorry I am late, Inoue." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo I am sorry. Only if I was...If I was stronger." Orihime said.

"There is no need to apologize. Don't worry, I'll end this. Bankai" Ichigo was enveloped by a blue pillar of energy and then he emerged in his transformed state. "Orihime, stand back."

"Did he say Bankai? Hey, Ulquiorra! Is he the one?!" Yammy said.

"Yes. Didn't expect this useless fight would attract him so easily." Ichigo said. "Orange hair, a black Bankai. It is him."

"This means we won't have to hunt him down. Suerte!" Yammy tried to punch Ichigo, but he easily blocked the attack with his sword.

"You were the one who injured Chad's arm. Right?" Ichigo said.

"What if I did it?" Yammy provoked. Ichigo jumped over the tall Arrancar and cut his right arm off. "My arm!"

"Idiot! This happened because you attacked without thinking. That is why you should improve your Pesquisa." Ulquiorra thought as Ichigo attacked Yammy. "But I didn't expect that kid would be capable of cutting through Yammy's Hierro. I heard he acquired his Bankai recently. His Reiatsu is strong, but I don't think he is a threat to Lord Aizen."

"Damn brat!" Yammy roared.

"So, you can stand still even after that." Ichigo said, resting his sword in his shoulder.

"It seems that you are having trouble. Do you want my help?" Titanium Man said.

"Piss off, Bullski!" Yammy said and he grabbed the hilt of his Zanpakuto.

Titanium Man sighed and he rolled his eyes before activating his comm-link. "Crossbones, Winter Soldier, it is Bullski. Yammy is going to activate his Zanpakuto, I think you should come here and help him"

"_Uh... We are having some trouble, here. I that oversized loser will have to take care of himself." _Crossbones answered in the radio.

"I told you to piss off!" Yammy roared.

"A Zanpakuto? So that thing in his belt was indeed a Zanpakuto!" Ichigo thought. "That broken Hollow Mask, a hole in his chest and a Zanpakuto! Before coming, I felt only a strange power. What are they? Are they like Hirako and me?"

"It is my turn!" A voice said inside Ichigo's head. The orange-haired teen fell to his knee. "Let me take control, and I'll annihilate them."

"Disappear! Disappear!" Ichigo shouted. Yammy smirked and then he kicked Ichigo away.

"Ichigo!" Orihime ran towards Ichigo.

"Orihime stand back!" Yammy punched Ichigo and then he smacked Orihime away before restarting to punch Ichigo.

"I don't know why, but he stopped moving." Yammy said and he lifted Ichigo by the head.

"This is weird. That boy's power started to oscillate. The oscillation's peaks are abnormal. When the oscillation is low, he is weak, but when it is high, his power is higher than mine. What is happening?" Ulquiorra thought as Yammy threw Ichigo at the ground.

"_Hey, Bullski...Do you remember that Winter Soldier and I were having? Well it is the Hulk. He is going towards you. Winter Soldier and I can't help you –he nearly smashed us with a punch- so, yeah...You are on your own." _Crossbones said. _"By the way, could you come here and get us? Of course, if the Hulk hadn't already get you and broke all the bones in your body."_

"I am coming, Crossbones." Titanium Man said and then he friendly patted Ulquiorra in the shoulder. "Good luck." He said before flying away.

"I'll kill you!" Yammy went to kill Ichigo with a final punch but a red force field stopped him. Yammy looked closer and he saw Urahara and Yoruichi. "More and more of them keeps appearing! This is anno...!" Yammy was stopped mid-sentence when a green fist delivered by the Hulk hit him in the face and then smashed against the ground.

"Oh, my. This was unexpected." Yoruichi said.

"Hey green guy. I suppose you take care of this guy by yourself." Urahara said to the Hulk.

"Just take care of those teens, okay?!" The Hulk said and then he grabbed Yammy by the head and then he jumped and punched him against the ground and then smashed him. Ulquiorra watched with slightly wide eyes as Yammy was dominated. Yammy raised and he tried to punch the Hulk, who grabbed him by the wrist and then smashed him against the ground. The Hulk then punched Yammy multiple times in the face, before hitting him in the top of his head with both hands, Yammy spat a mix of blood and saliva before falling face on the ground. The Hulk rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "What a weakling." The Hulk said and he turned his attention to Ulquiorra. "Hey, Edward Cullen. You better get prepared to have your head sunken in your neck!" The Hulk tried to punch Ulquiorra who easily held his hand then threw him towards Ichigo and the others.

Yammy raised with his mouth open and an angry face, and he quickly charged and shot a red Cero at Yoruichi and Orihime. "Ha! They were turned to dust! There is no way someone could evade a Cero from that distance!" The dust settled, showing that the girls were okay and the one who stopped the Cero was Kisuke, and there was a large fissure in the ground. "Uh? How did you do that?!"

"That is exactly what happened." Urahara said. "It would have been dangerous for those around if I deflected the Cero, so I used something similar to a Cero to nullify it." He said. "If you don't believe it, here is a demonstration. Sing, Behinime!" Kisuke swung his sword, shooting a crimson red energy blast at Yammy, but Ulquiorra appeared in front of Yammy and he deflected the blast with his hand.

"Ulquiorra." A smirking Yammy happily said, but then Ulquiorra hit Yammy in the stomach. "Grrr! What are you doing?!"

"You idiot! You let your anger control you! Those two Shinigamis are Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. At your current state, you would get yourself killed. Let's leave." Ulquiorra said and he used his Descorrer to open a black portal called Garganta.

"Running away?" Yoruichi said, Titanium Man flew above them and landed near Ulquiorra, carrying Winter Soldier and Crossbones in his arms.

Ulquiorra turned around, smirking a little. "Provocation won't work. Do you really think that you can save us at the same time you defend these pieces of thrash? I suppose you know which side is in disadvantage. Besides we completed our mission, and now we'll go report to Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra said as he grabbed Yammy's arm. "We are going to tell Lord Aizen that the supposed Shinigami he talked us about is nothing but a piece of thrash that doesn't even worthy of being killed." The pale Arrancar finished speaking as the Garganta enveloped and group and disappeared.

Urahara sighed of relief. "Hey green, thank you for saving us." He turned around but the Hulk was gone. Green guy?"

MEANWHILE, 13:09

Ultron was on the rooftop of the Stark Tower when the Hulk landed, and he quickly transformed back into Bruce Banner. "Dr Banner. I suppose you would want these, right?" The robot said, offering Banner a bath robe and a cellphone."

"Thanks." Bruce said as he wore the robe and dialed in the cellphone for someone. "Tony, it is me Bruce. I am here in your new tower at Karakura. Look there is something really strange happening in this town. I think you should bring the team here as soon as possible."

LAS NOCHES, 20:56

Inside an underground room, Schmidt and Aizen had gathered all the Arrancars and the remaining super-criminals, waiting for the return of Ulquiorra, Yammy, Titanium Man, Winter Soldier and Crossbones. Aizen was sitting on a throne with Gin and Tousen by his sides, the Red Skull was sitting in a wooden chair atop a high platform with Sabretooth, Chemistro, Living Laser, Blizzard and Whiplash near him, and the Arrancars were spread out in the many platforms in the room.

Then the back doors open and both Ulquiorra and Yammy returned. Ulquiorra and Bullski were unharmed and still emotionless, while Yammy, Winter Soldier and Crossbones looked terrible. Yammy was beaten up and his right arm was gone, Crossbones's left leg was plastered and he was walking with the assistance of crutches, and Winter Solderi's left arm was plastered and in a sling.

Yammy bowed in his left knee and Ulquiorra bowed before speaking. "We just arrived, Lord Aizen."

"Welcome back. Alright Ulquiorra, show us what happened on Earth." Aizen said.

"Yes, sir." Ulquiorra said before ripping his left eye off. "See it for yourselves." He said and crushed his eye into dust. Everyone closed their eyes and watched everything that happen during the mission.

"I see. That is why you don't think he is worthy of being killed?" Aizen said.

"Yes, sir. Our orders were to kill him, should he become an obstacle." Ulquiorra said.

"Bullshit!" Grimmjow yelled, everyone turned their attention to him. "If I had went there, I would have killed them all in a single strike." Grimmjow boasted. "Your opinion shouldn't matter, if your orders were to kill him iyou should have done it!"

"I agree. Howsoever, he is an enemy. Even if it is not worth to kill him, it doesn't matter he should be left alive." Shawlong said.

"Hey you three, it seems that you were beaten up really bad." Grimmjow said. "You come back telling us that he wasn't worthy of being killed. Looks to me that you couldn't kill him."

"Grimmjow you bastard. You didn't see what happened? I was left to fight that green monster all by myself." Yammy said and he glared at Titanium Man, Crossbones and Winter Soldier.

"What? What should I have done? Risked my life facing the Hulk to save your ugly hide?" Crossbones inquired. "In case you didn't notice I am not a Yammy...I mean, I am not a retarded moron."

"Still. This doesn't change the fact that you were defeated by a green freakish monster." Grimmjow said.

"What did you say?!" Yammy roared.

"Stop." Ulquiorra ordered to Yammy. "Grimmjow, can't you understand that our greatest problem is not his current condition? Lord Aizen is concerned with his fast growth, I agree that his potential is big. But it is so big that I ends up being unstable. If we leave him behind, he would either self-destroy himself or even prove useful to us. That is why I left him alive."

"Then you are a even bigger idiot than I thought! What if he becomes stronger than us and become a problem?!" Grimmjow said.

"Should this happen I'll end him." Ulquiorra said, shocking Grimmjow. "There is nothing to be worried about."

"Do whatever you think is the best, Ulquiorra." Aizen said.

Ulquiorra turned to Aizen and then he bowed. "Thank you very much, Lord Aizen."

Everyone in the room left, including Grimmjow who was incredibly angry.

LATER, 21:02

Grimmjow was sat in a throne, inside his personal palace. "Ulquiorra is wrong." Grimmjow looked around the room that was turning cold and freezing slightly, he then saw a hooded Arrancar emerging from the shadows and walking towards him "He is an idiot for letting such opportunity down."

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you, before. " Grimmjow said.

"Oh, my. I am merely an Arrancar, just like you my friend." The hooded Arrancar said. "I came here to give you a suggestion. You should take whoever men you trust and go to Earth to get rid of that orange-haired inconvenience." The hooded Arrancar said. "Don't go now. Wait about thirty minutes. You don't need to worry I'll cover your tracks."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and then he got up from his throne. "I'll remember this. I always honor my debts." He said before leaving.

The hooded Arrancar smirked and he chuckled. He then started to glow and changed into a young man with black hair and brown eyes, he wore a black and green long-coat with golden details in the shoulders, black t-shirt, black pants and black boots, and golden armor in his arms. Loki Laufeyson crossed his arms and then he opened a portal behind him. "Those wretched and stupid creatures are so easy of being manipulated. I think that I'll go to Karakura and enjoy the show from the first seat." He then crossed the portal and disappeared.

TO BE CONTINUE

Author's notes: I am starting to like how things are going :) Please review after reading, and if you really liked it favorite and follow this fanfic.


End file.
